Amy Rose Is Dead
by Jun.Yamai.Xavior
Summary: Amy has always been ignored by Sonic hundreds of times. But when Sonic goes too far into rejecting her love, Amy goes into a deep depression, and she is later found dead in her room. Years have passed since then, and everyone thought that they could forget all about Amy's death. However, nobody expected the curse that she would bring to them.
1. Rejection

_**1. Rejection**_

_Cream - March 30, 2025_

Before any of this insanity happened, everything was completely normal. My life was normal, my friends' lives were normal, and even "her" life was normal. But all of that changed when something terrible happened to my best friend. No, calling it "terrible" would be a major understatement; rather, it was _traumatizing_.

The whole story's really sad and depressing, and I'd hate to talk about it to anyone Heck, I'd hate to be reminded of it, too. But if you guys really want to hear about what happened, the here's the story:

It all began around the end of March when I was walking through the Station Square National Park with Amy Rose.

"I'm definitely going to win Sonic's heart this time," Amy boasted. "And that's because I have special to give him today!" As usual, she always saying how she loved Sonic and how she would get him to love her back. It's a monotonous thing she does, but as a good friend of hers I try not to be bothered by it.

"Really? What did you get Mr. Sonic?" I asked Amy.

"It's a bracelet I found in a jewelry store" She told me. "It was quite expensive when I bought it, but I think it perfect fits Sonic."

"Can I see? I want to know what it looks like." I was starting to get curious.

"Sure thing!" Amy took out a small box, no bigger than the palm of her hand, from her handbag. She opened the box up and displayed it to me.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

It was a silver clamper bracelet that was cover with small diamonds and sapphires. On the center of each side, there was a blue spinel attached onto the bracelet.

"You'll never guess how much money I needed to buy this...and how long it took me to make that much!" Amy told me.

"I'm sure you went through a lot just to get that bracelet." I replied.

"I hope Sonic likes it. Even if he isn't going to wear all the time, I really hope he appreciates it!"

Amy closed the box and put it backed into her handbag.

"When are you going to meet Mr. Sonic?" I asked.

"Oh, right! I need to go see him right now!" Amy turned tor run. "Sorry to cut off short Cream, but I have to go!"

"Wait, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he should be somehwere around the Casinopolis District today! Well anyways, goodbye, Cream! Wish me luck!"

She told me to wish her luck. I think I should've done so.

_Amy - March 20, 2025_

With my heart beating like crazy, I was running fast. I really couldn't wait to meet up with Sonic. In fact, I've been waiting for this day to come!

My heart is beating fast. I'm so excited and anxious. But I have confidence in myself. I know this kind of stuff never succeeds, but this time I'm sure that I will get him to love me!

Finally, I arrived at the city limits of Casinopolis, and saw the guy of my dreams. He was right there, standing around the border. Happily, I dashed right to him.

"Hi Sonic! I'm so glad to see you today!"

Sonic just took one look at me, and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't see or hear me...I've got something great for you this time!"

"As if..." Sonic mumbled.

"Hey, you don't have to be that negative. I'm sure you'll like it!"

"And a thousand bullets will come down like rain. Yah, I'm not buyin' it Amy."

I got annoyed by what he said. What's up with him today? He's being a bit obnoxious.

"Sonic, what' wrong?" I asked. "Did something happen between you and Shadow or Knuckles again?"

"Like it matters to you at all. Just let me be." He replied.

"Sonic, you don't have to talk like that!"

"So what? Do you think I care right now? Amy, just go away!"

"Sonic, please don't act like this. If something's bothering you, maybe I can help."

"You can start off by by staying away from me!"

At this point, I was getting frustrated with sonic. This was not like him. Something was definitely up.

"Look Sonic, I don't want to cause any trouble! The least you could do is just listen to-"

"Do you EVER shut up, Amy?! Just leave me alone for once!" Sonic shoved me onto the ground and then ran off.

"Sonic...why..." I was on the verge of tears. How could he do that to me? And why would he act like this?

"Wait...oh no..." As I got up, I noticed that I had landed on my handbag. I opened it and take out the bracelet...only to see that it broke into two pieces.

Tears fell down rapidly from my eyes. My heart had relieved itself, but now it started to hurt. I've been rejected so many times before, but this was just too much.

After I put the broken bracelet back into my bag, I decided to go home. There's no point of me being outside anymore.

_Sonic - March 20, 2025_

I'll admit I felt sort of bad for treating Amy like that. But I don't care. I already had my own problems to deal with, and I didn't want anyone bugging me.

But I just hope nothing extreme happens.


	2. Motives

_**2. Motive**_

_Cream - March 25, 2025_

I haven't seen Amy since the day she went to go met up Mr. Sonic and show him that bracelet. Normally, I'd see her outside, taking a walk or hanging out with her other friends. But now, I don't see Amy anywhere. I've tried calling or sending a message to her, but she doesn't respond. It's been like this for five days, and I began worrying about her deeply.

Today I, alongside Cheese, decided to head on over to Amy's house. I wanted to make sure that Amy was alright. If she wasn't, then I'd do anything that would help her. But there was no way I would just forget about my friend.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but feel concerned for Amy. She would never seclude herself from anyone no matter how bad they might be. Even if Mr. Sonic rejected her, Amy would never go into isolation.

_Maybe something went wrong between the two_, I thought. _Maybe Amy's just cooling off abit after being turned down._

I kept hypothesizing what could have possibly happened, but each scenario was only I thought up of was only making me even more worried.

_What on Mobius could have possibly happened?_

After about ten minutes, I finally arrived at Amy's house. I knocked on the door a couple of times, but I get no response.

"Amy, are you home?" I knock on the door a few times. "Amy?"

Still no response. That was when I wondered: _Is she even in the house?_

I opened the door and let myself in the house. Yes, it might've been unwise to enter without permission, but at that point I didn't really care too much.

"Amy? Are you are here?" I called out. "Amy!"

The entire house was silent. Dead silent. I was becoming scared. It was strange and eerie that this house would be this quiet unless Amy was out or something. But then again, I haven't seen her anywhere at all, so where else would I start looking for her?

"Amy, if you're in here, please just show yourself! I just want to see you!"

All of sudden, I heard a door creak from above. It got Cheese's attention almost instantly, and he headed up before I could say anything.

_What was that? _I wondered. _Is Amy in her room?_

Without delay, I followed Cheese and ran up up the stairs. Though I was being a bit hasty, I wanted to see Amy. I wanted to see her badly.

"Amy, are you up there? If you can hear me, then please just say something!"

I got to the top of the staircase and, without forethought, barged into Amy's room.

I wish I hadn't entered in such an impulsive manner, because what I saw inside was absolutely horrible.

"Amy…?"

Hanging right in front of me was Amy's lifeless body. She was hanging from the noose of a rope she had tied to the ceiling fan. Her head was partially bleeding. The window was open, allowing the wind to calmy swing her body back and forth.

"No...Amy…" Tears filled my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. "Why?"

My legs trembled in fear and sorrow, and then I fell to my knees.

"Why...?"

After I found Amy's body, I phoned the police. They arrived within minutes, and the detective was questioning me.

"So, you found your friend hanging in her own room?" A detective asked.

"Yes..." I whimpered out.

"And the window was open when you arrived here?" He continued.

"Yes..."

The detective paused for a moment, and made his conclusion: "Well, from what we can tell from our findings and your claims, this case can simply be seen as a suicide."

I looked up at the detective's face. "Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes, a suicide." He replied. "From what it looks like, your friend, out of depression, attempted to kill herself by jumping out the window, but was able to survive the fall. She then took some rope and hung herself, and succeeded inending her own life."

"But how dow you know that she jumped out the window?" I asked concerningly.

"Well firstly, these are merely just presumptions," The detective continued. "Secondly, my assitant investigator and our officers found a small amount of blood just outside the window. That blood is presumably hers due to her head injury."

"Um...okay."

"You also mentioned that five days ago, your friend went out to meet up with Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

"Yes, that's correct!"

"Alright, then. I guess we'll be tracking him down next. Thank you for the information."

"Your absolutely welcome, sir."

The detective was about to leave the room, but stopped and turned to me again.

"Oh, before we do so, let me give you some advice: don't just barge in or enter other people's home without permission or authorization next time. We could've had you arrested for breaking and entering, okay?"

As the two of us exited the room and then the house, I kept wondering: _Amy's been rejected hundreds of times, and she's always dealt with it. But she isn't the kind of person who would kill herself just for that reason - or for any reason at all! She would never resort to suicide. Right?_


	3. Remorse

_**3. Remorse**_

_Miles "Tails" Prower - March 27, 2025_

When Cream informed me of what happened to Amy the other day, I could hardly believe what she was saying.

Amy hanging herself? No way! Amy was the most cheerful and energetic person I know! I mean, there have been times when Sonic dejected her, but no matter how harsh he might have been, Amy would never turn depressed, much less suicidal. Why, being rejected would only encourage her flirty and ecstatic behavior.

Anyways, besides telling me about the suicide, Cream came over to invite me to Amy's funeral.

"It starts tomorrow at noon," She said sadly. "You can come around that time, right?"

"I'll come, definitely," I replied. "I would never miss out on an important event like a funeral."

"T-Thank you, M-Mr. Tails..." Cream began stuttering and shedding tears as she talked. She was really taking this situation really hard. Amy was her best friend after all.

"Look, Cream... I know how you feel, and I'm sorry that this happened."

"You don't have to apologize..." Cream looked up as she sobbed. "It's...it's...it's n-not..."

At this point, Cream was really about to cry. I knew Amy's death really hit her, but I have never seen her this sad. She was almost inconsolable.

I just couldn't stand and watch Cream cry. So I extended both my arms out and gave her a gentle hug.

"Cream...please don't cry. It's going to be alright." I assured her. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

Cream wrapped her arms around me and started weeping over my shoulder. She held me tightly, as if she didn't want to let me go.

"I just c-can't believe Amy would hang h-h-herself, Mr. Tails. I _refuse_ to accept that it happened."

"I don't want to believe it either, Cream," I replied. "But if Amy's dead, then she's dead. I know she was really close to you, but denial won't revive her."

"I know, but it's just that I really _do _want Amy back. She didn't deserve death, even if she wanted it."

"Cream, it's tough, but you're going to have to move on without her. I know how you feel, but sometimes you can't let sad thoughts and memories be a burden to you."

Cream released me, wiped her tears away, and nodded.

"Anyways, thank you for the invitation." I told Cream. "I promise I'll come on time."

Cream sniffed. "I really appreciate it, Mr. Tails." She responded. "I'll see you then."

As Cream walked away, I continued pondering about Amy and her motives. It was really unlikely for her to kill herself, no matter how miserable she was.

But what really concerned me was Sonic's involvement in the situation. What kind of cruel act could he have possibly done to make Amy so depressed? I know he doesn't necessarily love Amy, but he's definitely not the kind of guy who would hurt her feelings.

_Sonic - March 27, 2025_

I don't want to face the world today. I don't even want to leave my home today. I just wanted to isolate myself.

Why wouldn't I? I did a horrible thing to Amy, and now she's dead. How can I, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius, possibly go outside and show my face to anyone when I did something wrong?

There isn't a single person I want to see right now. Not even Tails. The news about Amy's death is all over the city, so I'm pretty sure all my friends know of it by now. And since they (are the only ones who) know that I'm the reason for her death, everyone probably hates me for it.

This was what I meant when I said I didn't want things to become extreme. I should've fixed my relationship with Amy when I had the chance but i just let it break. I can't believe that-

"Sonic?" I turned to my left I saw my sister Sonia looking at me with a somewhat sorrowful look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay..." I told her. "I feel really guilty about what happened to Amy."

Sonia sat next to me on my bed. "Sonic...it isn't entirely your fault..."

"Yes it is, Sonia! Amy decided to hang herself all because I had to act like a complete jerk to her that day! I was the one who led her to depression, and now she's gone! She took her own life because of me!"

I covered my face in shame. "Sonia...please don't say things like that..."

Sonia softly wrapped her right arm around me. "Sonic, I...I only want you to not be upset, that's all," She told me. "It's just that you've been really down since Manic died, and Amy's suicide is making it worse for you."

My brother Manic. Now I remember why I was in such a bad mood that day.

About several hours before I saw Amy for the last time, Manic had also died. He had been diagnosed with tuberculosis a month ago, and his death really hit him deep. After Sonia told me he died, I became so upset that I wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel worse, Sonic." Sonia continued. "Can you forgive me?"

"Sonia, it's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything. I know you care about me, but it's just that I don't feel right when you try to cheer me up like that."

Sonia nodded. "I understand what you're saying. Sometimes I feel that way, too."

_Sonia - March 27, 2025_

I really hope Sonic feels better soon. I don't want him to be like this all the time, but the situation is getting worse. First he has to deal with Manic's death, and now he has to deal with Amy's. It's so sad. I hope no one else dies like they did.


End file.
